


Malfoy mannerisms

by rosiebarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiebarry/pseuds/rosiebarry
Summary: Dramione smut, Hermione is trapped at malfoy manor after harry and Ron escape, malfoy teaches her how to be “a proper mud blood”





	1. Hermiones horror

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off jk Rowlings Harry Potter, I don’t own Harry Potter etc...   
> set just after dobby rescues the trio except Hermione is left behind and harry and Ron escape.

Hermione groaned as she sat up, the world was spinning and her arm was bleeding steadily onto the floor, she applied some pressure to the word inscribed on her arm and tried not to see the imprint of “mud blood” on the inside of her eyelids when she closed her eyes.   
“Granger.”   
A voice cut through the fog she seemed to be in, this never happened, she was Hermione granger damnit, she had a sharp mind, she could get out of this!   
She looked up toward the source of the voice and her heart stopped, it was Draco malfoy, the little blonde ferret head actually had the audacity to smirk as he looked down on her prone figure.   
“Malfoy” she managed to spit out before he flicked his wand at her almost lazily and with a nonverbal silencio she was just opening her mouth wordlessly.   
Suddenly unable to use one of her sharpest tools beside her wit, she started panicking, just a tiny amount, harry and Ron had gone she knew that much, and everyone else had to have been summoned away to be punished. So what in the Helga hufflepuff was Draco doing standing over her still?   
Almost as if Draco knew what she was thinking he simply stated “ I know where potter and the weasel are, I told my father. He has seen it fitting to give me a reward” his eyes raked over her face with a satisfied look. “Yes granger. You’re my reward. A mudblood for a malfoy”   
At that Hermione lept to her feet and swung a clenched fist straight at malfoys face.   
CRACK   
She landed a smack straight to his nose and a mixture of his and her blood sprayed across the room.   
Malfoy swore and instantly hit her with a knockback jinx and then shot thick black ropes out of his wand instantly binding her arms to her sides.   
“You’re a filthy little bitch!” He growled at her before pointing his wand at his own face and nonverbally both fixed his nose and cleared the blood off.   
She stood panting with both arms bound to her side and unable to speak. Suddenly Hermione realised exactly how dire her situation really was.   
The last thing she realised before she passed out was that her arm also wasn’t bleeding anymore.


	2. Malfoys malice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfoy makes Hermione realise how bad her situation is actually looking

Dramione chapter 2  
Hermione woke with a start. She was in a dark room and her senses seemed heightened, she could smell something she couldn’t quite place; a musty yet sweet smell. She dreaded to think what it may be.   
She took stock of her situation quite quickly, she wasn’t alone that was for sure as she could hear slow rhythmic breathing almost as if someone were asleep in the room with her.   
Her arms were still bound to her sides and she didn't dare try and talk to see if the silencio had been lifted for fear of waking the other occupant whomever, or indeed whatever they may be.   
She slowly sat up, whatever she was laying on was relatively spongy, and not at all like the cellar had been. This made her more nervous than ever.   
Trying to control her breathing, as it was currently coming in ragged gasps of panic she let her eyes slowly adjust to the gloom.   
All she could make out were vague shapes around the edges that in the almost pitch black room looked like sinister figures watching over her, she knew this wasn't the case as common sense told her this much, but it was still unerving.   
She slowly made her way to her feet, not easy without the use of her arms and without any sense of the room, however she managed it, and soon was taking nervous little steps outwards to see if the floor was safe.   
”Really Granger...” came a drawl from across the room and Hermione felt an icy chill down her spine, suddenly it was more than clear who else was in the room.   
”Dont worry. The floor isn't trapped or anything” he almost sounded amused by her fear and that just made her blood boil.   
”You coward. ” she hissed viciously   
”first you take my voice, then the use of my arms and magic, and now my sight too?!”   
She was about to start an even angrier tirade when she faltered uncertainly as she realised she had her voice back.   
”Granger despite the fact that you irritate me beyond belief and you are truly scum, your righteous anger always amuses me”   
”thats why I have my voice back?” she queried, there had to be more to it than that surely?   
”hmmm” came the noncommittal sound in reply, ”That and I want you to be grateful for my generosity”   
Hermione felt her rage growing and suddenly realised her hopelessness combined with her anger was making the room crackle a little with magic.   
Hermione started concentrating, and knew that with enough magic, anger and control she could outdo malfoy in any duel, however before she could utter anything more than ”exp-” she was cut off by a surprisingly small hand over her mouth.   
She bit down as hard as she could and malfoy hissed in pain as he withdraw the hand, and instead slammed his wand into her throat while the other hand grasped at her jaw.   
She immediately started kicking for where his shins should be, and violently thrusting her knee upwards in the hope of hitting him in his groin.   
Malfoy in one smooth motion pushed her backwards against a wall, it pushed the wind out of her and she almost collapsed but malfoy kept her upright simply by pressing his body against her.   
”Now now Granger, that tempers going to get you in trouble” he purred into her ear, ”I have to remind you this is my house, and you are my... Mudblood” he whispered into her ear, almost like a lover until the word mudblood was hurled at her.   
He let go of her and despite her weakness she managed to stay standing.   
Hermione straightened her shoulders to the best of her ability and in a cool proud voice stated ”I am Hermione Granger of Gryffindor, muggle descendants, mudblood if you will, but I am NO ONES property” she glared into the darkness ”especially not a Malfoy”   
Malfoy chuckled and a door flung open, pouring light into the room, ”check again Granger... this is my room, my house and that” -he pointed to a bed within a cage in the corner of the spacious room- ”Is your room”


	3. Hermiones hatred

Hermione couldn’t believe her eyes and her ears. “I’m no animal to be kept in a cage!” She spluttered outraged.   
“Granger when will you learn? Mudbloods like you are all dirty animals.” Malfoy was enjoying this, she could see the gleeful malice in his pointed and pale face.   
She realised the more she protested the more he would enjoy it. She couldn’t though, she would never lower herself to being nothing more than Malfoy’s plaything, something to keep him amused while the war was ongoing.   
Wait a minute! Hermione suddenly had a moment of excellent clarity, she could use all of this, when the war was over Malfoy would be dishonoured as a death eater and this, this absolutely disgusting treatment would be the nail in his coffin.   
She would have to keep her wits about her, Malfoy could use any number of enchantments on her, especially while she was wand-less.   
She looked up into Malfoy's face and was shocked at the look twisting his features, a mixture of disgust, anger and something that looked way too much like the look Ron had given her when she had accidentally come out of the shower in the tent without securing her towel properly and it had fallen. She didn’t like that look it had led to Ron attempting to “seduce” her, and had ended by her having to hex him to keep him away from her.   
Malfoy suddenly lurched at her, she flinched sideways, which was a huge mistake, he used the momentum of her movement combined with his lurch to launch her to the floor.   
Hermione landed on her front with no way of protecting her face from the floor and felt her eye socket crunch. She yelped in pain and Malfoy was suddenly astride her.   
She was helpless, arms pinned, her head feeling like it was going to explode and to top it off, Malfoy had a defined erection pressed against her buttocks.   
He leaned forward, pressing it further into her, she squirmed to get away but Malfoy only let out a very very quiet hiss of enjoyment and she immediately stopped struggling.   
He chuckled suddenly and stood up abruptly.   
With a wave of his wand he had her on her feet again and her eye stopped throbbing almost instantly. She spat at him and tried to move away again, but with a lazy flick she was forced onto her knees before him.   
He smiled, an evil malicious smile as he considered her on her knees. He looked her up and down appraisingly and commented” it’s going to be fun breaking you Granger. Now in the cage”   
He twirled his wand slightly and with a grunt she was sliding across the floor into the cage.   
Hermione started screaming.   
“Oh shut up!” Draco commanded and once again her voice was gone, and she was in the cage and bound and her situation couldn’t have been worse.   
“Draco..” she whimpered pleadingly   
“Don’t. Call. Me. Draco.” He glowered at her.   
“Now mud-blood I’m going to untie your arms but you are confined to that cage until I get back.”   
“No… Please-“ Hermione couldn’t believe she was begging Malfoy but he cut her off “see you in 3 days Granger”


	4. Chapter 4

Three days passed in a haze for Hermione, she spent a lot of time trying to figure a way out of the situation and a lot of time sleeping to conserve what little energy she had.   
There was no food brought to her but a pail of water left at one end of the cage. No facility’s for her, nothing she knew if she stayed in this cage any longer she would become some sort of animal, and that she supposed is exactly what Malfoy wants.   
Over the three days she had however figured out that the smell she had first encountered when in the room had to actually be Malfoy himself as she hadn’t smelt it since he had left, and worse of all she missed that smell, despite everything it took her right back to Hogwarts, and the rivalry they had had then. It seemed so long ago and so childish, she couldn’t believe how far Malfoy was willing to go to torture her.   
At this last thought almost as if he were watching her and had realised this was the lowest she had ever been the door flung open and in strode Malfoy with the familiar arrogant strut and definitely bringing the sweet musty scent with him.   
She hated herself for how strangely happy she was to see him- no she corrected herself another human being.   
“Ah Granger, right where I left you” Draco sneered at her.   
At this Hermione was immediately angry and any sense of relief at seeing another person vanished.   
“It’s not like I could go anywhere anyway you DAMNED COWARD! YOU NEVER COULD WIN IN A FAIR FIGHT COULD-“ as if she had been slapped across the face by an invisible hand her head jerked backwards and stars popped in front of her eyes.   
“I am no coward Granger, I’ve done more than you could possibly imagine”   
Despite the pain Hermione realised this wasn’t a brag on Draco’s part and snapped her head up to look him in the eyes, he wasn’t quick enough to put up his guards and she was quickly inside his mind, and the things she was seeing… startled she jumped out of his mind and glared at him.   
“See Granger?” He murmured, “I’m willing to go much further than you to win this fight”   
Hermione's mind was reeling with the images that were running through her head like a slideshow, Malfoy using imperious against his enemy’s to insure they were doing whatever perverted thing he wanted… and fantasy’s about what he would do to her when she submitted.   
“I’ll never do what you want me too” she sneered in contempt at his obvious weakness, this disgust he felt for her combined with the fact that he wanted to make her his.   
“That’s most of the fun.” Malfoy leered at her, and pulled his wand from his robes, he took steady aim at her and she was surprised to see his hand actually shaking a little, but it didn’t stop what she knew was coming and she refused to close her eyes and instead with a fire burning in her belly glared at him, meeting his uncertain yet defiant eyes.   
“Imperio”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracos POV this time

Malfoy looked at Granger, she was on her knees in the cage with her hands gripping the bars and a glazed look that had taken over the angry glare she had been fixing on him. He breathed out a huff, it had almost been too easy to imperious her, and now it would be all too easy to make her do those perverted things she had been so horrified by.   
He sat on the edge of his pondering her, she hadn’t etc moved and to be honest he didn’t feel like making her just yet, he enjoyed seeing her so helpless and under his control.   
Absently he picked up his wand again and cast a quick cleaning spell on her and the cage, despite her being an animal he wasn’t going to make her service him smelling like that, and besides she had pretty skin still… he would enjoy coating it in his filthy lust and fluid.   
Malfoy vanishes her clothes after the cleaning spell and admired what he had always wanted to see of Granger, firm small breasts sat perfectly over a very slim torso, slender and long legs with defined muscle and between the two… he smirked, of course she was going to be a virgin no doubt, he would enjoy this very much.   
He stood up and realised quite how hard he was, glancing down he gently spread his hand across his erection, and slowly stroked over the clothes, a small grunt of pleasure escaped him, but he froze suddenly… he had been sure Granger had been watching him but she couldn’t be, he checked her eyes and they seemed vacant as before.   
Hmm. He pondered her and decided that today all he would do was enjoy her discomfort.  
He sprang himself free from the confines of his robes and slowly, leisurely moved his hand up and down his length.   
He mused as he gently caressed himself over when he should bring Granger out of the imperio and decided, that he would spatter her with his cum and just as he did so… that would be her release too.   
He smirked at the thought and increased his tempo, rubbing his end and gently gently twisting with a small moan each stroke, he looked at Grangers pert breasts and neat little bush, and knew it was now or never, he released Hermione just as he came all over her face and neck, with a tiny gasp of “fucking mud-blood”   
The shock and horror on her face was evident and he tucked himself away quickly breathing hard.   
“Don’t shout at me again Granger or next time I’m making you suck my cock until I choke you, understood?”   
Mutely she nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione had no idea what to do, she was naked on her knees in Malfoys room and cage, covered in warm and sticky semen.   
She was disgusted with herself because somehow during the imperious, she had felt arousal growing between her thighs.   
Thank Godric Malfoy had been so intent on his own “punishment” of her he hadn’t noticed,   
Hermione knew if he had, she would have been shamed and used like a toy to him.   
Instead he was leaving and simply said as he walked out the door “do remember this lesson Granger”   
When he was gone she broke down, tears poured down her face, something she was actually a little grateful for as she nothing with which to clean herself off and they washed some of Malfoys fluid off her face at least.   
She stopped suddenly as she realised he was going to do worse to her, and he would be doing it under imperious, which apparently meant she couldn’t control herself, meaning Malfoy would enjoy it more and she would hate herself more. There had to be a way out of the imperious, she pondered to herself before slipping into an uneasy sleep.   
When she awoke Malfoy was there sitting at his desk watching her, “Granger, there’s some food on the floor there, you’re too skinny and when I fuck women I want to feel some tits”   
Hermione flushed with anger at both the insinuation that she would be eating off the floor like an animal and that Malfoy would “fuck” her.   
“You’ll never fuck me Malfoy.”   
He sneered.   
“Imperio”   
Hermione suddenly felt light and dreamy and knew she was already in too deep to yank herself out.   
“Eat” a little voice in her ear said, and Hermione too weak with hunger and malnourishment was unable to resist this little soothing voice.   
She grabbed the plate left on the floor outside the cage and began shovelling the bread and cheese into her mouth.   
She knew Malfoy was watching her eat and she knew he was stroking himself beneath the desk again. “No” she thought desperately, “not now please, I can’t, not now” and through her fog she shouted “NOT NOW”   
Malfoy jumped and then started laughing, it wasn’t pleasant to listen too, and when he had finished laughing he stood and she could see the impressive erection he was supporting again.   
“Granger I told you if you tried to disobey me again I would make you suck my cock”   
Hermione couldn’t move nor speak for shock, and that little influential voice in her ear whispered, “ take it in your mouth and enjoy”   
She struggled against it but couldn’t stop her mouth from being forced open by some invisible gag type thing and pressing her mouth to the gap in the cage in order for Malfoy to fuck her mouth.   
He smiled an awful dead and triumphant smile, and stated “easier to break than I thought Granger”   
That snapped her out of his spell straight away, and she was suddenly hyper aware of how close his member was to her open mouth. She snapped it shut like a crocodile and Malfoy flinched backward instinctively.   
“Why you filth-“   
“If you want to fuck my mouth, you need to let me out of this cage first.”   
Shocked he looked at her, contemplating what she was proposing.   
“Wait Granger, are you saying if I let you out of this cage you will willingly suck my cock?”   
Hermione took a deep breath but knew she would hate herself more for being out of it and therefore possibly able to be aroused, and simply replied “yes”


End file.
